John Blackos
John Blackos is a French CAW Wrestler who debuted in 2015. He wrestles for OCBF (Online Championhip Battle Federation), COH (CAW Of Honor), AWF (American Wrestling Federation) , and MCWA (Mystic CAW Wrestling Alliance). He is also the Founder and Owner of FCWL (French CAW Wrestling League). OCBF (2015-Present) John Blackos made his debut on the first episode of OCBF Havok in a Fatal-4-Way #1 Contenders Match (for the OCBF U.S. championship) against Lawless, Hiei and Vinnie Brash. a match that he won thanks to a distraction by Kane on Lawless. On the second episode of Havok the faced the US Champion Yami Marik in a Extreme Rules Match, but he failed to win the title. Then on a requested match, he faced Brandon Wolfe and picked his second victory. However, Mario came out and attacked Brandon after the match, but John saved him. On Havok episode 3 he helped Lawless from an attack by Solomon Grundy and Hiei. And on the same night in the Main Event he won his first title in CAW, the OCBF U.S. Title by pinning Yugi Muto, who attacked him after the match. On Inferno he was involved in a match he requested with Brandon Wolfe against Mario and Goten in which Brandon Wolfe would get the pinfall on Goten for the win. On Havok 4, John would call out Yugi for a future K.O only match.Only for Yugi to refuse. On that same night he faced Yami Marik for the Havok Title in which Yugi would cost him the match. At the Extreme Justice pre-show he successfully defended the US Title against Zuko. COH (2015-Present) John Blackos made his COH Debut on the 55th edition of Battleground in a Fatal 4 Way elimination style match against Raymond Dudley, Owen White and Kinnon Jackson Jr. He eliminated Owen White during that match and was in the final 2 with Kinnon Jackson Jr, but he lost. On Battleground 56 he team up with Raymond Dudley to face Kinnon Jackson JR. and Owen White. He would make Kinnon tap out to the Blackos Vice. At When World's Collide he won a 6 man over the top rope eliminating Ray Dudley, El Guapo, and Kinnon Jackson.Jr . On Battleground 58 he teamed up with Ray Dudley once again to face El Noveno and Donovan Rucker in a losing effort. On Battleground 60 he teamed again with Ray to face The Blood Brothers (Owen White and Roger Terry) only to lose again. After a two months absence he made his come back at Survival In The City 2 in the Elimination Chamber for the Internet Championship eliminating Stefan Guerrero in under a minute. He was eliminated by "The Ultimate One" Nitro. CXWI (2016-2017) John Blackos made his debut in CXWI on Hitz 98 as a replacement for Samus Aran to face Austin Juhasz in a KO Only match. He lost that match. His second match was in the first episode of EDO against Andrew Khan and Vega where the winner would get the opportunity of being in the CXWI Cup. Andrew Khan won that match. After a few wins and loses he started a feud with Paul Phoenix which he won. Following booking issues and backstage problems he decied to leave CXWI. MCWA (2016-Present) John Blackos made his debut in MCWA against N a match he lost. On the first episode of Justice he face Peter Pan and defeated him with a Blackos Vice (Anaconda Vice). FCWL (2014-Present) John Blackos created at first a CAW named CWA (CAW Wrestling Alliance) and a tournament started to crown the first CWA Champion. The participants were: * Yoh Asakura * Travis Touchdown * Jaden Yuki * Axel * Ryu * Sanji * John Stewart * Cody Yoh Asakura won that tournament and became the champ. On the first episode of SlamDown John annonced that CWA was dead and that it is now FCWL and inintroduced the Champ Yoh Asakura. He also made a match that night for the next episode between Jaden Yuki and Travis Touchdown and if Jaden would win the would get a shot at the title. On episode 4 of Slamdown John Blackos was the host of the contract sining for Jaden Yuki VS Yoh Asakura for the FCWL Title. Other Stuff John Blackos did commentary for FCWL, FvH, TNXA and UCCW, and formerly served as the sole commentator for UCCW GXT. In Wrestling Finishers *Blackos Vice (Anaconda Vice) *French Fried Overdrive (S.O.S.) *Blackos Tower 2.0 (Screwdriver) Signatures *450 Splash *Superkick Entrance Theme Songs *OCBF: **'"Phenomenon" by Thousand Foot Krutch' *COH/AWF: **'"Nine Thou" by Styles Of Beyond' *CXWI: **'"Welcome To The Future" from Trials Fusion' *MCWA: **1ST- "Wordless" by I Will Never Be The Same **2ND- [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eybHNyo6Tmo "Spirit Inspiration"] Championships and Accomplishments * OCBF : ** OCBF United States Championship - (x1 time) * AWF : ** AWF United States Championship - (x1 time) * MCWA : ** MCWA World Champion - (1x time) Category:OCBF Category:COH Category:FCWL Category:MCWA Category:Original